


there's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)

by Japo_Chan23



Series: Dearest melancholy [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause i don't want to go down the 'wade doesn't know spidey is peter' road right now, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm Venting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just kind of somber, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Character Death, Random & Short, Relationship Issues, Short, Short One Shot, Title from Flaw by Bastille, Wade is probably ooc cause i still don't know how to write him, just assume that wade already knows spidey is peter, kind of, okay i'm not really venting but i did want to write so, whatever this is, you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “It’s Valentine's Day!” Wade said. Anyone within a mile radius could practically hear his grin. “So, whatcha say, honey bunches? Will you be my Valentine?” He asked sweetly, batting his eyes at Peter.Peter still has no idea how he can do that with his mask on, but that wasn’t the point.“Oh jeez,” Peter mumbled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “You- you do know that it’s like, the end of July, right?”





	there's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)

“Hey, baby boy!” Wade shouted, his hands grasping Peter’s window sill. He banged on the window until Peter opened, which he then proceeded to lift the upper part of his body up before rolling onto the floor of his friend’s apartment. Peter eyed the bouquet of flowers that he saw peeking out from underneath Wade. “I got you flowers!” The man jumped up, marched over to where Peter was now standing, and  _ basically _ shoved it in his face. 

“Uh, thanks,” Peter mumbled, grabbing the stems. He eyed the flowers warily, chewing on his bottom lip. It was kind of crumpled up- actually it just looked  _ destroyed _ \- but it was the thought that counted. He snorted at the few petals that decided now was the perfect time to fall off. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Valentine's Day!” Wade said. Anyone within a mile radius could practically  _ hear _ his grin. “So, whatcha say, honey bunches? Will you be my Valentine?” He asked sweetly, batting his eyes at Peter.

Peter still has no idea how he can do that with his mask on, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Oh jeez,” Peter mumbled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “You- you do know that it’s like, the end of July, right?” 

“Oh. Hm. I was so sure it was Valentine’s Day,” Wade grumbled, rubbing his chin. 

“Yeah.” Peter paused, kicking at the floor. “Even if it was Valentine’s Day, though, I kind of-” he sucked in a quick breath, because  _ God damnit Parker, hell lies down this path _ . “-uh, have a Valentine’s,” he finished, his shoulders dropping. “But I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Awesome! Oo, where should we go for out first date? I’m thinkin’ we go and have ourselves some- _ Wait _ .” Wade narrowed his eyes  _ (seriously, how the fuck did he do that-) _ , his hands ending up on his hips as he leaned in closer to Peter. He pointed his index finger at the smaller of the two as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words to say. “What do you mean you have a Valentine’s already? We just went over the fact that it’s not Valentine’s Day!”

Peter hesitated as he glanced down at the destroyed bouquet.  _ To talk or not to talk _ , he thought bitterly, swinging his arms slightly. “Uh, I don’t really uhm. . .”  Sighing, Peter fumbled with the bouquet for a moment, formulating a plan on how exactly he should execute a good way of telling Wade about Gwen. “You wanna go somewhere with me? It’s relevant, I swear, and pretty important.”

“Seems kind of fishy, but ‘ight you funky arachnid. . . thing.”

Almost an hour later (a majority of the time consisting of Peter trying and succeeding in getting Wade to wear civvies and a small portion to finding a vase for the destroyed bouquet), Peter and Wade were visiting Gwen.

“Hey Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’re we here?”

“Visiting, what’s it look like?” Peter huffed, though his words contained no malice towards the other man. “Hey Gwen,” Peter whispered. The man kneeled in front of the grave, placing a new and _ not destroyed  _ bouquet of flowers that consisted of marigolds down. “Wade, this is Gwen. My Valentine’s.” Peter turned his head to look at the mercenary. 

“This is a lot more depressing than I thought it was,” Wade said to himself, standing next to Peter. He sat down next to the man. “How come I never heard about Gwen till now?”

“‘Cause, you figured out who I was a few months after we started hanging out. Then you disappeared for a year, hung out for a year, disappeared around her anniversary. Was never brought up. I didn’t. . . think it was relevant, or important for you to know,” Peter explained, toying with a blade of grass.

“Yeah, that’s understandable,” Wade hummed. He leaned forward, his attention on the grave. “So, Gwen. Haven’t really heard much about you, but I’m sure you’re great, considering you earned the permanent title of ‘Peter’s Valentine’. You musta been something special.” 

“She was definitely something special,” Peter sniffled. He rubbed his nose, returning to playing with the grass. He was making an attempt at braiding it.

“I’ll take your word for it then.”

They sat in silence for awhile. Or, more like, Peter learned against Wade, as Wade talked to Gwen. Peter piped up here and again, but mainly listened to the one sided conversation. Half of his attention was on Wade’s arm the was wrapped around his shoulders, of Wade’s thumb that was rubbing small circles. 

Eventually, they bid their farewells to Gwen, and made their way out of the cemetery. Peter was frowning at the ground as the walked, and Wade was making sure Peter didn’t bump into anyone. 

And then they were back at the apartment.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that,” Wade said when they finally sat down on Peter’s couch. “Whatever  _ that _ is. I don’t know what the fuck you’re dealing with, or what happened to Gwen, but it must’ve been something bad, like, shit, you’ve told me your uncle not too long ago,” Wade said, turning his head to look at Peter. His arm was propped up on the arm rest, his head resting in his hand. “Just know I’m here for you, and that you can tell me whatever happened some other day. Whatever you wanna do, Pete.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter nodded, crossing his arms over his chest before dropping his hands into his lap. “Okay. Alright. Yeah. Thanks.” He paused before he began twiddling his thumbs. “So, do you- do you still wanna go on that date?”

“Do you even have to ask!? Of course I do! I’d have to be blind to say no to a date with a pretty thang like you.”

“Did you just call me pretty?” Peter chuckled, kicking at Wade’s foot. 

“ _ Like I said _ , I would have to  _ blind _ , Petey _ , blind _ !”

Peter rolled his eyes before cracking a grin. “Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> some stuff happened to me once upon a time, i ramble about it in my thing i have called Snippets of Me. t's not even relevant to the story, but i didn't want to write about Skip. i hate the ending, i didn't know how to end it, so it's highkey shitty. idk. i'm tired, and i didn't sleep yet, so it's not my best work. rip me
> 
>  
> 
> [this is why im mopey and hate everything right now and want to curl up and die in my bed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293909/chapters/35900844)
> 
>  
> 
> While writing this I listed to my playlis,[Valleys and Smoked Filled Yards](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NDfRVe7LYs&list=PLYG85jqr9jkR965FtqbkqvO8RJwvkNb8M).


End file.
